Dragon Dreamer
by Zira the Red Dragon
Summary: New student Yami Sennen had no idea what he was getting into when he joined the strange group called 'The Dragon Club'. Later he has reaccuring dreams of being a dragon! What could it mean? And who exactly are these memebers of the Dragon Club? YamixOC


Dragon Dreamer

**This is a fanfic I came up with after looking at some dragon pics and stories. I know I should focus on my other stories and I WILL update them sometime soon. Right now I just want to get this story out so I don't have to worry about deciding whether to write it or not.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Main Pairing: YamixShelen(CrimsonSapphireshipping)**

**WARNING: Vivian-bashing, slight changes to some characters looks, and Shelen has a new hair style.**

Ch. 1: Dragon Club

Dark sapphire scales flashed in the rising sun, the large form of the dragon swooping low over the crystal waters of the ocean. Her dark blue slitpupiled eyes stared ahead of her as she glided, her claws barely breaking the water's surface. She closed her sapphire gems for eyes and let the wind current carry her featherlike wings. Suddenly the sound of another pair of flapping wings was heard and the sapphire one turned her head to see-

...

An annoying alarm sounded and a woman with messy long dark brown hair streaked in dark blue sat up in bed and pressed the snooze button on her alarm clock. She then got up and stretched before walking to her closet and grabbing her choice of clothing. A pair of dark blue jeans with rips in the front down to the knees and a dark red button up shirt with sleeves that ended at the elbows. She also put on a black belt with a silver clasp buckle. This was the girl's main attire. As well as black bootlike sneakers.

"Shelen! Kyla and Crystal are here!" A voice called. Shelen smiled and grabbed her bag then hurried downstairs. Waiting for her were two girls. One had dark brown hair like Shelen's but with bangs that framed her face and three strands that somehow stuck up like gravity defying anteni. The main part of her hair was streaked in violet purple the same color as her large, soft eyes. She wore a dark blue sleeveless tanktop and a black miniskirt as well as kneehigh socks and black dress shoes.

The other was a slightly tanned girl with long lighter brown hair with bangs that brushed across her forhead and part of the main hair draping over her shoulders while the rest went down her back to her waist streaked in magenta. Her eyes were emerald green and filled with myschief. The girl was wearing a skin tight magenta colored T-shirt that showe her flat stomach and dark green cargo pants.

"Morning, Shelen." Kyla, the purple eyed one, greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Kyla. Crystal." Shelen greeted. The three then waved goodbye to Shelen's mother, Shayla, and started walking to school.

...

At school the three girls walked over to a lone picnic table and sat down, Shelen took out her sketch book and began to sketch out the scene in her dream, hoping to tell the others about it later. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and pulled into a head lock. The girl gagged and clawed at the arms wrapped semitightly around her throat.

"Hello, little gem." A female voice spoke. Shelen looked up to see another girl, this one with short ebony hair and golden eyes, grinning down at her sadistically. The black haired one was wearing a black sleevelss vest outlined at the front and the sleeve holes in gold that cut off a little after her chest and revealing her flat yet slightly muscled stomach as well as matching black cargo pants with the side pockets outlined in gold and a hightech looking silver belt with a black stone in the buckle. Her shoes were black boots.

"Kaze!" Shelen gasped, "I can't breath!"

"Kaze, let her go." Another female spoke. This one had long wavy blonde hair with lightning shaped bangs framing her face. Her outfit made up of a white corset looking top and a short purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a matching purple skirt with purple highheeled kneehigh boots Her amethyst eyes filled with amusement. Beside her was a short male with spiky black hair outlined in purple and the same blonde bangs framing his face as well weating a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of maching leather pants and studded shoes. Around his throat was a studded choker collar. His large amethyst eyes watched Shelen with concern.

"Aw! But I was having so much fun!" Kaze whined teasingly. She then let go of her victim and walked over to the short boy, who smiled when he saw her and took her hand in his.

"We the first ones here?" The amethyst eyed blonde asked.

"Yeah. Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Jou, Seto, Jazz, Honda, Anzu, Daren, Shizuka, Otogi, and Amy still need to get here." Shelen nodded.

"That boy. He should be dog rather than a dragon." The blonde muttered. Shelen rolled her eyes and returned to her drawing. Ten minutes later more people walked over to the table. In the lead was a boy with a mop of messy goldblonde hair and honey brown eyes. His attire consisted of a loose white T-shirt with a blue strip across the chest and ratty light blue jeans with sneakers. He was running up the hill, huffing and puffing.

Behind him, walking in a much calmer manner was a boy with dark brown hair that pointed up some and dark brown eyes wearing a plain white T-shirt and dark jeans as well as a black leather jaket. Next to him was a boy with sandy brown hair and forest green eyes wearing a dark red T-shirt and camo cargo pants. Behind them was a girl with auburn hair streaked in a soft blush pink and storm grey eyes. She wore a light pink sleaveless vestlike shirt with a whitegrey stripe down the front and cerulean blue shorts and white sneakers.

The blonde female at the table crossed her arms in annoyance as the male blonde reached her and the others.

"Sorry I'm late, Mai!" The boy apologized, "My alarm clock was broken and my dad was in another drunken coma!"

"Katsuya Jonouchi, you make that excuse EVERY time!" Mai retorted. Jou shrank at this and let out a pitiful whimper.

"Mai, take it easy on him. He's trying as best he can." The pointy haired boy pleaded, though sounding very calm. Mai glared at him.

"It's best to stay out of it, Honda." The sandy haired boy advised.

"How are they even compatible, Daren?" Honda sighed.

"Compatiblity has nothing to do with mates." Daren replied. Mai meanwhile had turned her back on Jou who was on his knees at her feet and begging for her forgiveness. Mai finally sighed.

"You're lucky you're cute." She muttered and Jou got up again and gave a cheer. Mai rolled her eyes and sat down at the table.

"Now we just need to wait for The gruesome twosome and their brothers." Kaze said as she sat with Yugi on her lap as she combed her hand through his hair.

"Don't forget Seto, Jazz, Otogi, Anzu, and Amy." Yugi added.

"Yeah." Kaze smiled at him and kissed his forehead. When Yugi was around Kaze was as tame as a kitten. Sometimes the others even swore they heard her purr once.

"I told you we should have gone right instead of left!" An angry deep british accented voice sounded. The group at the picnic table turned to see a boy with long white hair in wild looking spikes flattened going down wearing a white and dark blue striped shirt and a button up toquoize blue shirt over it-unbuttoned-as well as tightlooking light blue jeans and black and white sneakers. His hard brown eyes were glaring daggers at a deeply tanned boy with platinum blonde hair spiked up wilder than Yugi's but also going down his back to his shoulderblades and some of the hair resting over his shoulders and bangs like Kyla's but rising almost as though defying gravity as well minus the anteni. He wore a black muscle shirt like Yugi's but it showed that the blonde boy had more muscle, and kacki cargo pants as well as black boots. His dark lilac eyes were narrowed as he argued with the other.

Behind the two were two boys that looked a lot like the two maniacs in front of them but more tame. The first was a boy with the same white hair as the first but calmer and with soft brown eyes. He wore a kacki colored sweater shirt and matching kacki trousers. Brown dress shoes adorned his feet. Beside him, glaring ahead at the two in front of them was another deeply tanned boy. His hair was the same color as his twin but fell down his back to his shoulderblades only instead of sticking up. He wore a lilac sleeveless shirt and the same cargo pants as the other platinum blonde. His own lighter colored lilac eyes at the moment filled with annoyance.

"Speak of the devil. There they are." Kaze grinned, showing her unusually sharp teeth. The first two new comers reached the top of the hill and stopped bickering when they were greeted by Crystal and Kyla. The other two new comers then walked up and were also greeted by the two girls.

"What was it about this time?" Daren asked.

"Marik nearly killed us driving to school today!" The first white haired male explained, glaring at Marik, the wilder platinum blonde.

"Well Bakura kept yelling at me!" Marik retorted, glaring at Bakura.

"You both were at fault so drop it!" The tamer platinum blonde snapped.

"But Malik!" Marik whined.

"No buts!" Crystal said, "We never should have permitted you to learn to drive."

"And you should have just let Marik concentrate on driving, Bakura." The other white haired male added.

"But Ryou-"

"You heard him, Kura. You're both at fault here!" Kyla cut across tthe male. Bakura and Marik pouted. Kaze let out a mirthless sounding laugh-which believe it or not is her actual laugh.

"I still think that you and Marik are the hatchlings of Kyla and Ryou and Malik and Crystal!" Kaze joked. The two pschoes glared at the black haired female.

Before they could retort however more footsteps were heard and three more girls as well as a boy were jogging up the hill. The first girl had shoudler length brown hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore a yellow sleeveless, strapless shirt that cut off just before her flat stomach and a pink vest like Mai's as well as pink boots. Her hair was streaked with light blue. Beside her was a girl with cherry red hair streaked in firey yellow and honey brown eyes as well. she wore a dark red skin tight T-shirt with a fox on it and a pair of skin tight navy blue jeans with black riding boots that went over the jeans. Behind them was a girl with strawberry blonde hair and grey blue eyes and streaks of silverblue in her hair. She wore a plain white blouse and a schoolgirl miniskirt. The girl was holding hands with a boy with long black hair tied in a high ponytail at the back of his head and bangs that framed his face. He wore a black skin tight T-shirt and a dark red vest over it as well as black jeans and red shoes. A headband with triangles of a patern of red and black was over his forehead and a single earing with a red die with black dots hung from his left ear. His emerald green eyes were looking ahead up at the group.

The first girl went up to Daren and hugged him.

"Sorry we're late, guys." She apologized.

"It's fine, Anzu." Crystal shrugged it off.

"You still with Otogi, Amy?" Marik asked in false surprise. Otogi glared at the Egyptian.

"Laugh while you can, Marik! Just wait until Crystal leaves you completely for Malik." Otogi retorted. The Egyptian pouted knowing Otogi was just joking around.

"So, Jazz. Where's Seto?" Shelen asked her best friend. Jazz, the redhead, looked over at the first brunett.

"He should be here before class starts." Jazz replied, "Went to the airport first to pick up his cousin."

Shelen nodded. She knew that Jazz meant the mysterious Yami Senen that Seto sometimes mentioned. He was going to start attending Domino High starting tomorrow since today was just a laze in for finishing up schoolwork or just hanging out. Perfect for the Club to have an all-day meeting.

"Well he knows where we go on days we can have meetings at school." Shelen said and shut her sketchbook then put it in her bag and stood up. The others also stood or turned to follow Shelen as she walked "As of now the meeting of the Dragon Club has begun." Shelen announced.

The Dragon Club was more than a gathering, the members of the club each not only loved dragons but actually sometimes felt they were dragons. In a way they were. But that was not important right then. Shelen had started the club after she befriended Jazz. They later were joined by Kyla and Crystal. Then Marik, Bakura, Malik, and Ryou. And then slowly progressed to what they were now. Shelen had been touched that such popular people had given up their status to join the Dragon Club. Before Otogi, Amy, and Seto joined however, Shelen had made the decision that each member be given a dragon pendant that represented their dragon self depending on how she saw them in her dream and how she made them in her sketchbook.

Jazz's dragon was a firey red color with flamelike markings on her legs. Daren was a copper dragon. Marik and Malik were Bronze dragons with platinum spikes. Bakura and Ryou were white dragons. Kyla was an amethyst dragon. Mai a yellowgold dragon with a purple underbelly and horns and claws. Anzu was a clear sky blue dragon. Jonouchi was a golden dragon. Shizuka a pink dragon. Then Crystal was a magenta colored dragon with an emerald underbelly and claws as well as horns and spikes. Honda was a handsom dark brown dragon with sand colored spikes and claws and horns. Kaze was an all black dragon. And Yugi was a black dragon with amethyst purple tendrils down his back branching out like real lightning shapes as well as amethyst spikes and claws as well as the underbelly. While Shelen was the sapphire dragon. Her wings were a mix of feathers and scales combined into a hybrid material and darker blue furr went down from her head down her neck and seemed to lengthen every time she aged. Her tail also had the 'sceathers' as Kaze called them, at the end and her horns and claws were a light silver.

Soon after each had gotten their necklaces Seto Kaiba joined after he started dating Jazz. Seto was an ice blue dragon. Next came Amy who was a pale yellow dragon with sky blue spikes. horns, claws, and underbelly. And lastly her boyfriend Otogi who was a black dragon with red spikes, claws, and underbelly. Not many others joined after Otogi though because dragons were concidered stupid and for children. But the club didn't care. They were happy with the members they had.

"So onto todays discussion. How dragons woo their potential mate." Shelen began.

...

Meanwhile a black limo had pulled up in front of the school and a tall brunett with cold blue eyes stepped out of the limo. He wore a sleeveless trenchcoat with many belts and buckles as well as a skin tight long sleeved black shirt and leather pants. Around his neck was a dragon pendant the color of ice blue. Coming out behind him was a shorter figure with spkiky black hair outlined thickly in crimson red with blonde bangs framing his face and three sticking up into the black and red of his hair in lightning bolts shapes. He wore a skin tight sleeveless shirt and matching leather pants as well as a studded choker and studded shoes. His ruby colored eyes scanned the school yard in front of him.

"Not a bad place." The shorter commented.

"Yeah well come on. I have to meet my girlfriend and my friends at the meeting place." The brunett said and the shorter male followed him as he walked toward the school building.

...

"I still say they use their aura and minds to reach out to their mate." Kyla argued with Crystal in the Dragon Club meeting place.

"Well I say that males fight for the female." Crystal retorted. Kyla was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. The group looked up and saw the brunett with blue eyes poke his head into the room.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." He apologized and pushed the door back all the way.

"Seto!" Jazz jumped up from her seat and rushed to hug her boyfriend then kiss him. He eagerly returned both. The others looked away, rolling their eyes and noticing the new comer. He looked a lot like Yugi! But different at the same time.

When Seto and Jazz pulled out of their make-out Seto turned to the stranger.

"Guys, this is Yami Sennen, my cousin." Seto introduced. Yami smiled and looked around at everyone. But suddenly his eyes landed on the brunett with the sapphire eyes. They just stared.

**Wow that was a long chapter. I don't think I'll do that again for a while and I am sorry about all the description. I just wanted to get that out so if you didn't know who someone aside from the OCs were you'd be able to picture it. So yeah, that's the first chapter and I hope you liked it. Please R & R thanks.**


End file.
